


Narnia

by angelstreak



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BeomKai, Bottom Choi Beomgyu, Coming Untouched, Dildos, Fantasizing, Fucking, KaiGyu, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Sex in the Closet, Sexual Content, Smut, Some fluff too, Top Huening Kai, Wall Sex, brief mentions of other members, dont like dont read, gyu is a bit of a tsun but he'll get there, no beta we die like men, we need more beomkai fics pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelstreak/pseuds/angelstreak
Summary: for beomgyu, a trip inside the closet is a trip to another world(what goes on inside the closet)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 12
Kudos: 194





	Narnia

**Author's Note:**

> *minor edits made
> 
> dont like dont read.
> 
> wrote this to procrastinate on studying. this is for all the beomkai/kaigyu enthusiasts out there who are starving (we've been getting a lot of content lately though hehe). anyways there might be some errors (it's 3am where i am), let me know and i'll fix them <3\. comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.

There is a reason why Beomgyu retreated to the closet once every couple of nights.

And no it wasn’t to reduce the carbon dioxide in the room that he had made as an excuse. Hardly.

You see, sharing living space with four other (quite attractive, if he was being honest) boys in one teeny tiny dormitory meant that you had little to no privacy at all. Sure, there was a bathroom and an unspoken rule of three songs maximum shower duration for normal days and five songs for when they take care of _special needs_. But Beomgyu doesn’t _do_ quick jack-offs, rather, he can’t. He’s way too sensitive, and bringing himself to climax by stimulating his dick felt more painful than it was pleasurable.

But he can’t just not masturbate either, after all, he’s a teenage boy. It’s part of growing up. And a way to relieve stress.

Back when boys his age started to talk about the wonders of the human body, he felt alienated and thought that there was something wrong with him. It only took a few pumps in the span of seconds to bring himself to climax, shorter to comedown from his high. He hated it, but at the same time there was no other way to quickly get rid of an aching hard on. His parents had finally deemed him old enough to use the internet, giving access to thousands upon thousands of pretty and handsome faces alike.

_He still can’t meet his V-sunbaenim’s eyes for more than a few seconds up to this day._

His misery lasted until one day amid scouting google in incognito mode, he had stumbled upon a site which sold choice items that promised pleasure without stimuli to the male genitals. _Pleasure you’ve never experienced before._ _100%_ _PRIVACY GUARANTEED._ The letters read as he chose the cash on delivery option after picking out the _hottest_ item on sale. Looking back, he should have been more careful of his purchases but there was no regret. After all, the promises made were kept (the privacy and the other things).

He learned two lifelong skills from that, keeping things sterilized and doing his own laundry.

When he became a trainee he decided to forego bringing his toys with him. The risk of getting caught was too high and he had plans on focusing all his time into becoming an idol. There would be no time. A few weeks later he was in the bathroom, crying tears of frustration and had two fingers desperately probing inside himself. His hands were too _small_ , they barely brushed against his prostate, worst of all the girth. His body yearned for something bigger to fill the empty space.

Aside from food, their company didn’t allow delivery to their address, they were supposed to not be known to the world after all. And so if he had slid a few thousand won onto hands which were willing to do what should not be allowed, no one would know. What he does inside the closet after he sneaks out of bed after he’s made sure everyone was asleep is also something no one would know.

A few years has passed since then. He no longer needed to pay strangers to walk into an adult store and make purchases for him. He just had to be extra careful, scandals were not good especially for newly debuted idols like him. What didn’t change though, was the fact that he still had to retreat into the closet if he wanted some time for himself. Unlike the bathroom, there was no reason for a member walking into the closet in the middle of the night.

3:37 am Choi Beomgyu bites on a certain carrot plushie to stifle his moans as he works himself open with three lube coated fingers. The room was a little cramped but there was enough space for him to be able spread his legs as far as they can go (mind you, he was quite flexible) and harbored a dim lighting that set the mood just right. The variety of clothes on hangers should’’ve been an eyesore but if anything they only served to fuel his fantasies. He loves to play scenarios in his head, the members doing stuff with him were his favorite.

He’s squatting, facing the door and holding onto the doorknob for dear life. Sweat beaded from his temples and fell on the floor in crystalline drops, he’s almost there. He thinks of Yeonjun railing him down with those powerful hips of his, Taehyun holding him down by his wrists as he takes him from behind, Soobin- oh Soobin he could probably make him come with just his hands. The width of those hands and the long fingers are _gifts_ from heaven. His imaginations becomes more vivid by the second searching hard for his prostate.

But it feels _wrong._ He’s trying way too hard to forget a certain person.

The youngest member’s face flashes in his mind. Kai. And ever since they had been thrust into the spotlight- Huening Kai. Angel on earth as described by many. Beomgyu thinks otherwise. He’s devil incarnate. Lucifer before he fell down to hell.

He’s infuriating.

Beomgyu used to find him adorable, used to dote on him like a little brother. But puberty struck and while Beomgyu himself hit jackpot in the gene lottery- Kai had constellations of lucky stars to thank for his good looks.Prince Charming. A Hollywood beauty.

And fuck, maybe that was why he finds him irritating. Not because he was, but because Beomgyu viewed him differently than everyone else. He didn’t see Kai as a child anymore. He was a man. He lost his baby fat and surpassed all of them in height except for Soobin. His shoulders were as broad as Yeonjun’s despite not working out and his voice-- in times when he’s not messing around, _god._

He moans as he spreads his finger around the loosen himself up further. An image of Kai’s _annoyingly_ _handsome_ face projects in his mind. Those little moments when he would stand directly behind Beomgyu, tracing circles onto his waist and whisper _things_ into his ear. Sentences that hinted intentions yet too vague to be completely interpreted as such. Beomgyu shivers as he recalls the warmth of Kai’s breath blowing against the shell of his ear, the way every word comes out an octave lower. It always made him freeze in alarm but just as quickly as _that_ Kai comes- he goes. 

A loud high pitched laugh would follow soon after, freeing Beomgyu from his trance. Huening Kai would then proceed to tease him in front of the members (and sometimes staff) which always called for the customary angry response expected from a hyung who had been tricked. And maybe it was for show. But lately Kai had been doing exactly just _that_ though there weren’t any cameras to capture them.Rather- Kai makes _sure_ that there is no camera around.

For the past few weeks, he’s been biting the tips of Beomgyu’s ear and nuzzling down his neck in empty hallways and practice rooms whenever it’s just the two of them. And maybe they’ve had a couple of endeavors inside closets other than their dorm’s wherein Beomgyu always ends up pinned against the door lips locked in a steamy make out session. Kai completely dominates him. And as much as he hates it afterwards, during those moments, when that burning tongue travels from his jaw down to his neck-- he was nothing but a whimpering mess.

“N-no marks..”

“You’re so cute and pretty like this, Beomie~”

“It’s _hyung_ to you-hng!”

“Of course, of course” He would then pull away and give him a peck on the lips. Kai always left first, telling him that he’d buy him time to ‘fix himself up’. Beomgyu didn’t know if he referred to his post- make out face or the raging hard on he’d had.

He probably meant both.

That little _fucker_.

He clicks his tongue as he drags his fingers out, squelching. He lets go of the carrot plushie and pulls on the hem of his oversized pink shirt to wipe the sweat off his face. He turns his back to the door and lets his ass touch cold wooden floor. From the other side of the small room, there was an Iphone (for these uses only) angled to record everything except for his face . He traces a finger around his rim and tugs it to the side shivering excitedly at the sight of light reflecting off the lube on his pink hole.

Oh how he was so tempted to force Kai watch the video in public and watch him squirm, unable to do anything. Maybe then he’d feel the taste of his own medicine. Uncomfortable but unable to express it. Maybe then he’d see what he’s been missing out on by having this push and pull relationship with each other. Because as much as how arrogant it sounded- Beomgyu knew he was a sweet sweet dessert with more than just one cherry on top.

He takes a bottle of lube and squeezes a copious amount into his hole, gasping at the cool sensation dribbling inside of him. He leans back, raises his legs into the air and pulls his cheeks apart to show off his fluttering hole. Beomgyu bites his lips and clenches his stomach- pushing some of the liquid out. _God that is going to look amazing on cam._ He tightens his jaw around the plushie again, hands searching for a familiar plastic object- ah there it is.

His hand wrapped around a cylinder shaped object which had occasional distentions and fake veins running along its length.

Beomgyu inhales audibly as the blunt tip of the dildo breaches his entrance, _this_ was what he was waiting for. He jerks sharply every time a bump slides against his prostate, relishing every wave of pleasure travelling throughout. He tenses, feeling every inch of its girth and length inside him. It was a foreign object yet somehow it felt like home to him. Familiar.

“Mhm..” Beomgyu wastes no more time, he grabs the hilt and begins to pump it in and out at a slow pace, gradually getting faster. His jaws slacken and drool leaks from the edge of his lips. He tilts his head back, closing his eyes shut and focuses on his breath. The more stressed he was the quicker he comes- he wants to make the pleasure last. He makes the mistake of inhaling too deep and catches the faintest scent of lavender from the plushie squished between his teeth.

_“You seem to be liking this quite a lot, hyung”_

He picks up the pace, Kai’s face imprinted to the back of his lids. Ghost sensations prickled throughout his body- particularly the neck which the younger always paid special attention to. He pushes himself against the door, imagines that it’s Kai’s weight pressing him against it- not too hard but overbearing enough to hold him in place. He cups his face with one hand- gentle unlike his lips which ravished every part of Beomgyu like a beast.

“Kai!.. oh fuck-” His curses, the carrot falls down- by instinct he closes his thighs to catch it- but it brushes against his hypersensitive dick and sends him to climax. He lets out a choked cry and doubles over, shoving most of the dildo’s length inside him as the tightly coiled spring in his stomach burst in a cacophony of white strings on his shirt and face.

Shockwaves ripple from his core, shaking him. No matter how many times he does this, it always feels _so_ good.

He supports himself with trembling arms, body still twitching with pleasure. He opens his eyes and the lights, dim as they were, made his eyes water. He’d been louder than he should’ve been. He chews his lip and strains his ears to hear for any sign that a member had woken up. And for once in his life he was glad they were all heavy sleepers and that Taehyun, the only light sleeper, wore headphones to bed.

He takes the sweater that he’d prepared beforehand and wipes off the droplets that landed on his face. He didn’t bother cleaning his shirt, these clothes were washed separately and in secret. He’s coming down from his high, reality starting to bleed from the corners of his eyes. His hole tightens and loosens around the dildo, he twists the toy around, enjoying the way the bumps caressed him from within.

_Creak_

The air turns cold. He stands up way too quickly, legs wobbling but he doesn’t care- and pulls on a pair of loose pajamas. It was unmistakable, their bedroom door. Heavy footsteps thump loudly on the floor, towards his location. He kicks everything to a corner and hurriedly throws a blanket over them- the phone he-

The closet door had no lock.

“Is everything okay, Beomgyu?” The voice was smooth for someone who just woke up. He sucks in a breath, gliding a thumb over the ‘stop recording’ button. He tries not to make it obvious that he wasn’t steady on his feet, keyword is ‘ _tries_ ’.

“How many times do I have to say that it’s hyung to you?” Beomgyu has his back turned, but there’s no need for sight to know that Kai was moving closer to him.

“I heard you calling my name, I thought you got hurt” _Bullshit_. Blood rushes to his face when Kai leans close. And as with all the times that this has happened, he was frozen in place. He quivers when Kai starts to trail butterfly kisses from his nape, sucks his bottom lip to not make any embarrassing noises. His dick twitches back to life.The dildo never left him.

“W-what are you doing- ah!” he clamps a hand over his mouth as teeth latched onto his skin, sucking and biting with the intent to bruise. Kai wrapped his arms around Beomgyu’s waist and pulls him to his chest. The hilt of the dildo bumps against Kai’s thighs and gets pushed deeper into Beomgyu, he whines out loud, Kai stops kissing his neck. Beomgyu bows his head in shame and covers his face with his hands, he can hear the cogs turning inside Kai’s head.

Kai spins him around, Beomgyu tries to resist but the maknae was stronger, Kai now had a full view of the mess that he was. Tears prickled at the edge of his vision, threatening to fall.

“You made quite a mess of yourself, Gyu” there’s a pause, and Beomgyu realizes that Kai was waiting for a reprimand. He couldn’t find his voice, and frankly enough, he couldn’t be bothered. They had bypassed that line a long time ago. A warm hand snakes itself around his wrist, gently tugging it away from his face- then the other one. Beomgyu keeps his head down.

A sigh.

Kai wipes the come that was painted on Beomgyu’s shirt with his hand and brings it up to his mouth. Beomgyu snaps his head up mouth parting at the sight of Kai lapping it up with kitten licks. He had his eyes closed, savoring the taste. He sucks on each finger and lets go of them with a pop. He slowly opens his eyes, meeting Beomgyu’s, and drags his tongue along his bottom lip. It's ridiculously seductive.

“Yum!” he exclaims, throwing out a wink and an innocent grin. Beomgyu punches Kai weakly on the chest.

“Why did you do that?” his voice cracks at the end, he flushes harder. Beomgyu huffs and crosses his arms protectively around himself.

“Awh, did Beomie-hyung get shy?”

He doesn’t say anything.

He doesn’t know what to say.

Silence washes over them. Beomgyu hates it. Suffocating. He opens his mouth to say something but the other beats him to it. Kai drapes his larger frame around Beomgyu’s and rests his chin on his shoulder, letting his warmth encompass. Beomgyu tenses as Kai runs his hand down his shoulder blades to the waistband of his pajamas. He hooks a finger on it, stretching the garter before letting it go, snapping back into place.

Beomgyu shudders, he couldn’t find the strength to speak. So he reciprocates the hug instead- holding on tighter- and shamelessly grinds against Kai’s thighs.

There’s no need for words.

\--

Kai Kamal Huening is a beast.

Everything about him is big. From his height to his presence and apparently his cock as well. Beomgyu is well acquainted with large insertions but Kai’s size beats those records by a glaring gap. He sinks into him and Beomgyu lurches at the stretch, it’s hot, it burns.

“F-fuck hang on.. I just- you’re so ..” he gasps, sounding absolutely pathetic. He places a hand on Kai’s shoulder to signal him to stop, the younger stays still. Beomgyu throws his head back, chest rising up and down rapidly. Kai was barely inside him. He’s pinned against the door, legs wrapped loosely around Kai’s waist, he was limp in the younger’s hold.

“Shh.. It’s okay, take your time” Kai captures his lips in a kiss and Beomgyu’s mouth parts to welcome him, it was all tongue, he could taste himself on Kai. They dance around, savoring each other, unhurried. He feels the urge to cry, he’s finally getting what he wanted after wishing for it for so long. _And it’s with a person he doesn’t mind spending the rest of his life with._

Kai slides a hand underneath his shirt, caressing every inch of his skin before pinching a perk nipple between two fingers. Beomgyu doesn’t know where to focus. He moans into the kiss, cupping Kai’s face with trembling hands. He pulls away, hands never letting go, thumb drawing circles onto soft, rosy cheeks. He hardens his gaze and looks at Kai with earnest carnal desire.

“Just do it”

He _growls._

In one swift motion, Kai’s entirety was inside him. Something akin to a scream leaves Beomgyu’s mouth-- only lewder. A dry orgasm wracks through his body. His back bows,blood roars in his ears. He bites onto Kai’s shoulder, raking red stripes across his back as he reaches his high, twitching in his arms. Kai groans at the sudden tightening of the heat around him, he secures his hold on Beomgyu, making sure that the boy won’t fall with all his thrashing.

It takes awhile for Beomgyu to come to. And when he finally did, the first thing he does was to feel his belly. The usually flat expanse of skin was distended by the large shaft inside him.

“Big. You’re too damn big” he says in a mixture of a whine and a giggle.

“I pride myself in that” Kai responds cheekily, Beomgyu looks up to get a better view of his face. A sense of relief washes over him when he sees that it wasn’t only him getting affected by this situation. Kai’s hair matted at his forehead and his normally pale skin was painted pink.

_Pride._ It was him who did that.

“Are you going to fuck me or what?”

“You sound eager for someone who just came” Beomgyu doesn’t respond. He didn’t get to, because Kai started to move. He went slow, testing the waters but with Beomgyu pulling him closer with his legs, harder with each thrust, he picks up the pace. The sound of skin slapping against skin resonates throughout the tiny room, accentuated by the squelching sounds caused by the exuberant amount of lubrication.

Beomgyu could do nothing but whimper, whine and moan as he gets pounded against the door. The members were probably awake at the this point but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He could deal with that later. This is a moment he cannot afford to miss.

“You can do better than that, I’m not a doll” he spits out, riling the younger up.

“Oh? Think you can handle more, hyung?” Kai whispers right next to his ear, sending shivers down Beomgyu’s spine. Beomgyu doesn’t let it faze him, once he gets a spark of courage he takes it and runs with it.

“Try me”

Kai’s eyes narrow, face morphing into something _dark_. He gulps but doesn’t back down. In the blink of an eye Kai throws Beomgyu’s legs over is shoulder and starts _ramming_ into him in a speed he could barely fathom.

He fucks the noises out of Beomgyu’s throat, merciless with every slam of his hips. He incinerates him, hitting his prostate with deadly accuracy. And Beomgyu? He’s _loud._ If anyone in their vicinity was still asleep after all the noise he had made earlier-- they would be wide awake now.

He’s a loud person by nature and apparently he’s the loudest when he’s being fucked to hell and back.

Or heaven.

Good boys go to heaven but bad boys bring you to heaven.

It’s not fair that Kai’s both.

Everything hazed around them, they drowned in pleasure. Intoxicated with each other.

“Ah! Kai, Kai, Kai-ya! Ugh gh-” His nails create red strips onto wherever they could hold onto drawing blood, limbs are tangled among limbs, he forgets where they end and meet. Kai nips at his ear, mouth just as harsh with the piece of flesh.

Kai is _enormous_. He feels every inch of his length each time he buries inside, rearranging his guts. 

“That’s right, let everyone know who’s making you feel this way.”

Beomgyu can hardly register the coil wounding inside his stomach, too immersed into the pleasure. It coils dangerously fast and before he knows it he was coming for the third time that morning. His release reached as high as their cheeks, painting both of them sinful whites. But Kai doesn’t step, doesn’t even falter. Too immersed chasing his own climax.

“Ah ah ah ah-! Fuck stop-” Tears fall down Beomgyu’s cheeks as he enters overstimulation. He’s full out sobbing now, pathetic begs to stop mingling with desperation for _more._

“Safe word?” _‘tomatoes’._ But Beomgyu doesn’t say it. So Kai kisses his cheek and lays him down on the makeshift bed made of fluffy blanket and pillows- the one that Beomgyu always makes when he sleeps in the closet.

Kai kisses his tears away before starting to thrust into him again. This time slower, deeper, more sensual. They drown themselves in another make-out session. It was strangely intimate,but as with all things associated with each other- they devour. More of love making instead of mindless, animalistic fucking.

Kai pulls away first, leans his forehead against Beomgyu’s. “I’m close” he groans.

“Inside” Beomggyu licks Kai’s face clean, relishing the salty taste of sweat mixed with his own release.

Kai starts to move faster, lacking the grace he had earlier, but his sheer size made it so that he didn’t even need to aim to hit Beomgyu’s prostate. So though Beomgyu thought that he had already capped his limit earlier, another knot starts to twist inside him.

“Oh god, this is going to be the death of me” he whines, tangling his hand into Kai’s fluffy locks. Kai moans against his skin.

“Do you think you can?”

“I am- umph!” Kai smashes their lips together, no tongue, just a chaste kiss.

Beomgyu is in _paradise._ The knot in his stomach getting tighter by the second and unlike the last one, he could feel it grow. Kai pounds into him like a feral beast, Beomgyu takes it all. He wraps his arms around the broad shoulders- pulling him closer, holding him.

“I’m gonna-” before he could even finish, Kai spills into him. There was _a lot._ The sensation of being filled with thick, warm seed brings Beomgyu to his own orgasm, cock weakly sputtering what was left of him. They’re both lifted up the clouds in ecstasy, white pulsing in their vision. Kai’s shaft throbs as Beomgyu clenches _tight_ around him, milking every drop. They ride out their orgasm, basking in it, not quite wanting to let go.

They crash down. And for a moment Beomgyu feels scared, fear for what was going to happen after this. But all the uncertainty disappears when Kai kisses him for the umpteenth time that night.

“Be mine?” he whispers, voice barely above a whisper.

“You’re doing this backwards, you idiot” Beomgyu teases, pinching his cheeks. But he smiles weakly and caresses his face. Leaning close to kiss him again.

“I was already yours to begin with”

\--

"You know you could've just asked if you wanted to borrow it" Kai says, an amused smile growing on his lips as he picks up the discarded carrot plushie. Beomgyu's face heats up, wanting nothing more than to put the younger in a headlock.

"Does aftercare exist in your vocabulary or what?" Beomgyu snarls but it comes out weak, Kai puts the carrot on a shelf and turns back to Beomgyu, pinching his cheeks. Kai runs a hand through his hair, peppering his face with kisses with tiny 'mwah mwah' sounds. 

"Of course! I know Beomgyu-hyung loves to be pampered and cared for" Kai kisses him, Beomgyu recoils, wanting to speak. But Kai kisses him deeper, swallowing the sharp retort that sat at the tip of his tongue. 

He could get used to this

\---

Later, a sheepish Huening Kai is carrying Beomgyu to the table to have breakfast.

“I sure hope you two won’t do this on purpose to miss practice next time” Taehyun says, not even looking up from his phone. There are dark bags hanging from his eyes. Beomgyu groans out loud, burying his face into Kai's chest, feeling his laugh reverberate.

Yeonjun chokes on his ramen, Soobin starts smacking his back to unclog the food. They don't even look in their direction, faces pink. 

“Can’t promise, but we’ll be quieter next time!” Beomgyu tightens his hold on Kai's arm, silently telling him to _shut up._

Taehyun looks up, gaze shifting from Beomgyu to Kai and back to Beomgyu. He snorts,

“Impossible”

**Author's Note:**

> let's talk sometimes! just a warning that im really bad at dm's.
> 
> @angelonsheets


End file.
